Prodigy
by SaphSoul
Summary: A story of how Watari met L. Third Chap seems off the main storyline, but bear with me, it's going somewhere, I promise.
1. Tresure in Ashes

Piles of smoking rubble scattered across a courtyard

Piles of smoking rubble scattered across a courtyard. A middle-aged man stands on a hill just beyond the desecrated building. The great Detective Wammy had failed. Detective Wammy had been called to investigate a string of arson happening all across the country. His latest assignment had brought him to a small house on the outskirts of town. He had not made it in time. The remains of the house lay, smoldering at his feet. Agent Wammy walked through the remains looking for anything that could be saved from the ashes.

He wasn't expecting to find anything until he heard a noise. It was the sound of shuffling. Wammy walked on, hurrying to the source of the noise. He arrived at a grassy field not that far from the house. There was a small boy with black hair sitting on the hill. The boy was wearing a white shirt, stained black by the ashes, and a pair of ragged jeans.

"Excuse me child, but do you know what happened here?" The boy jumped at the sound of the voice. He saw the middle-aged man towering over him with his wide-brimmed hat tipped down over his eyes.

"W-who are y-you?" The boy stuttered. "I am Detective Wammy and I have come to solve the case of the arsonists that defile this fair town. May I ask what a sweet child such as you is doing in this ashen place?" Wammy inquired. The boy looked away sadly. "This-this was my home." Wammy took pity on the boy. "What happened to your parents?" Wammy asked knowing the dreadful answer. The boy looked behind himself forlornly. Wammy looked past the boy and saw two cross-shaped memorials. "They died in the fire." The boy stated sadly. It was then that Wammy noticed the dirt on the boy's hands. Wammy swept of his hat and placed it on the boy's head. "Come with me." He patted the boys' head affectionately. "To where?" The boy asked. "To a better life." Was Wammy's simple answer. The boy and the man walked off together.

"What is your name?" The boy asked. "I am Detective Wammy." He answered. "Is it okay if I call you Watari?" The boy asked as he tried to keep up with the other mans long strides. "Yes, but only if you tell me your name." The boy thought for a moment. "I shall be called L." "Why L?" "Because I have forgotten my real name and it is always safer to use an alias. Besides, L was probably the beginning letter in my real name." Watari smiled at the boy and patted him on the head. "Is there any reason for all the secrecy?" "Yes. I want to become a detective. I want to save people and solve cases." "Is there any other reason? To make your parents proud, perhaps?" "No. There is only one thing that will make them proud, and that is if I continue to live on, protecting people so that they will not suffer as I did. Please Watari, teach me how to become a great detective."

Two weeks had passed since Watari had found the boy in the burned down house. In those two weeks the boy had solved more cases than Wammy solved in a month. The boy was a genius, no doubt about it. In that time Wammy had also gained something important; he gained a son. Wammy had once had a wife and son. Seeing this boy figuring out puzzles and solving problems reminded him of his son and what he would have done with him if he were still alive.

"Watari?" A small voice and tap on the hand startled him out of his thoughts. "Yes child?" The boy showed him a picture of a man that he had undoubtedly printed from the computer. "This is the guy, he is the arsonist." At first wammy had no idea what the boy was referring until he remembered that he had found this boy from a fire. "How do you know he is an arsonist?" The boy lowered the picture and started. "Because, Watari, he is not very smart. The night he burned down my house I saw him. He was not wearing a mask to cover any part of his face and he left his fingerprints." The boy's quick answer surprised Wammy. _This boy has the making s of a great detective. _"Alright. I shall search for this man." Wammy got up, but the boy stopped him. "There is no need to search. While I was finding who he was I also came across his whereabouts. Right now he is residing in 476 Lukeville, a hotel if I am not mistaken. The man changes hotels every time he burns a place down probably getting the money from the house that he looted and burned down. We have two days before he moves out of his current location." Yet again Wammy was surprised. "And how, may I ask, did you get this information?" The boy sighed; he was getting tired of all the questions, but he responded all the same, he was actually quite proud of his way of finding things. "Well, I checked the records of every store in this district and came across the things the man bought." The boy continued, enjoying the look of astonishment that was plastered over the older man's face. "He has already obtained most of the items he requires to desecrate another house, he just has a few more items that he needs from a certain store which will be open two days from now." Wammy finally got the dumbstruck look off his face. "How did you know what store he was waiting for?" The boy smiled again. "Like I said, he wasn't very smart. He goes to the same stores every time. It was a simple matter to track down the records and find out his plan. Please Watari, I know this is the guy." Watari saw the pleading look in the boy's eyes he couldn't help but do something about it. "Ah, I will find him." He got up from his chair and ruffled the boy's hair as he walked out the door.

It had taken a long time to find the man, he was out of the hotel for quite a few hours, but when he came back he had with him a bag. Wammy was sure that inside the bag was all the evidence he needed to bust the guy. _What am I doing? I'm going to arrest a person just because a boy told me to? This defies all the rules of being a good detective. _Wammy was about to call it quits when an image of the boy's pleading face appeared in front of him. _I can at least try._ Wammy followed the man into the hotel. The man took an object from the bag and laughed. "Tonight this hotel shall go up in flames!!" This was the right man. As Wammy prepared to arrest the man another thought struck him. _The boy was right this man is incredibly stupid. _

"Freeze!! You are arrested!!" Wammy shouted at the man. "Oh yeah? Under what charge?" The man spat at the floor. "Arson." Wammy dived at the man and slapped a pair of handcuffs on him. This was it, he had done it, he had arrested the arsonist.

When Wammy got home he expected the boy to be full of questions and come barreling at him asking them one after the other. But he came back to a house filled with silence. He thought something terrible had befallen the boy until he heard the sound of steady breathing. The boy was curled on the couch, fast asleep. Watari smiled and covered the boy in a blanket.


	2. Ryuuzaki

Hello everyone

Hello everyone! I got great reviews for the first chapter so I decided to continue the story.

At first this was supposed to be a one-shot story about how Watari met L, but after I made it I realized I could expand it because I didn't include when he was given the name L.

I would like to thank Pen of Paracelsus for his/her kind review, and after reading his/her review I decided to continue the story.

So, without further ado, I present to you the second chapter of Prodigy.

Two days after Watari caught the arsonist he and the boy were sitting in the living room. The boy was at the computer searching for another crime to solve when Watari brought up a good point. "Say child, what am I supposed to call you, surely I cannot continue to call you child?" The boy turned around to face Watari, meeting his gaze. "You may call me whatever you wish, but I cannot tell you my real name, I am sorry." Watari looked at the boy. He had not slept for three days and dark bags were forming under his eyes. "What would you like to be called?" The boy thought for a moment. "How about L?" He suggested. "L? Why L? Is it the first initial of your real name?" Watari inquired. "You could say that." L turned around, back to finding crime. "Why can you not tell me your real name, L?" "Because, I do not especially like my real name. It sounded to feminine." Watari raised an eyebrow. "Could you tell me it, your name that is." Watari pressed. "Hmm, no, not yet. I am sorry, Watari. For now we will have to make do with just L." The boy stated. "Is there another name I can call you? L just sounds too strange." L continued his search on the computer, but responded nonchalantly. "As I said before, you may call me whatever you wish." Watari thought for a moment. He thought about the dark bags under the boy's eyes, and the way his hair stood up in points that resembled spines. "How about Ryuuzaki?" He asked, Ryuuzaki, meaning Dragon. "Ryuu…zaki…" The boy tested the name. "I like it, very well, you may call me Ryuuzaki."

Three weeks past by extremely fast, Wammy never thought he had could have that much action in such a short amount of time. Ryuuzaki had tracked down many criminals and had sent Watari to deal with them. They caught bank robbers, arsonists, killers, mafia members and any other criminal imaginable. Every time Ryuuzaki told him to go apprehend a person Watari would comply without question. Every time he went to catch the guy he was always right where the boy had told him. Every single time he caught the right guy. It was eerie to see such genius in a boy so young, but Wammy thought it was an amazing gift.

Soon a year past and rapidly word of a new detective spread; newspaper headlines spoke of a nameless person as a savior of the city. **L strikes again!! Mass murderer apprehended on-site.** Such headlines kept on popping up every morning. Watari insisted that they collect all the articles about Ryuuzaki and his doings, but L did not want to. **Arsonist apprehended!! City thanks L! **Was one particular article that caught Watari's eye.

At approximately 6:52 pm of May 14 an infamous arsonist was arrested at the scene of the crime. The man was taken into custody and after three hours of interrogation, admitted to everything and cursed L. After the man was confined, the police still have one question, "Who is L?" the question has stirred much controversy all over the city. Some people are in favor of this new hero; but others believe this L is in cahoots with the criminals and is really just selling them out to make himself look good. That being said and done the question still remains, "Who is L?"…

Watari read this article with much interest and was appalled when he read the part about L being in cahoots with the felons. After reading the article through, Watari crumpled it and threw it into the wastebasket. _How could they think that L is a criminal?_ After puzzling on this thought for quite a while Wammy stormed off to bed. He walked by Ryuuzaki's room and was surprised to find the boy sleeping. Watari walked into the room and looked at the computer monitor. It was off. That was good; it meant the boy was done for the day and was not planning on going back to searching. Wammy turned off the light as he walked out of the room, silently wishing the boy good night.


	3. Foreshadowing

Hello, this is the third chapter of Prodigy

Hello, this is the third chapter of Prodigy. The second paragraph gives a slight hint of what I think N started out as. Enjoy and please R&R!

Wammy wakes from his slumber to the sound of taping. He walks up to Ryuuzaki's room door and finds it closed. He knocks on the door and waits for a reply; all he gets is a shuffling from inside the room. "Ryuuzaki, are you awake?" The door opens and Ryuuzaki/L is standing there. "What is it, Watari?" Wammy looks at the boy. "Ryuuzaki, what are you doing?" The boy strides back into his room and sits at his computer table. "Watari, could you come in for a minute?" Wammy walks into the room and stands behind the boy, looking over his small shoulder.

The screen displays a photo of a young boy, barely older than the boy sitting in front of the screen. The boy had wavy white hair and pale skin. "This boy has been missing for two days now, I would like to find him." Wammy understood; this boy obviously was different from all the others, else Ryuuzaki wouldn't bother with him. "Why would you like to find him?" Ryuuzaki hesitated for a moment. "Well, if you must know, his parents perished in a fire as well, set by the same arsonist that killed my family. If possible, I want to find this child and make sure he will have a nice place to stay." Ryuuzaki looked down at his desk sadly, it was the first hint of emotion that Wammy had seen in the boy since he had met him. "Not to worry, Ryuuzaki, I have already taken care of that." Wammy smiled at the surprise in the boys face. "Over the years I have established an orphanage for children, it is called 'Wammy's House for gifted Children' it is a great place, if I do say so myself." Wammy finished.

The young Ryuuzaki jumped up and gave his guardian a hug. "Thank you Watari, thank you!!" He shouted. Wammy was taken aback by this huge sign of affection from the young boy, but patted him on the head.

The next hour was spent trying to find any sign of the missing boy. Although Wammy knew the chances of finding the boy were one in a million he couldn't disappoint Ryuuzaki. He searched through the streets, the hotels, and even the ditches where he thought a lost child would have gone. All turned up nothing, as he was searching, it had started to rain. Wammy was about to call it quits and return to the hotel when he realized he had missed a very important place. Wammy ran through the puddle-filled streets to an empty lot. There was a small boy staring at the wreckage that was his house.

Wammy looked at the boy and ran the description of him through his head. It matched the picture of the boy he had seen on the computer. "Excuse me, are you, by any chance, Nate River?" He quietly asked the boy. The boy's face was wet, from tears or from the rain, Wammy did not know, he guessed a little of both. "Y-Yes." The boy stuttered. He stared at Wammy for a minute before speaking again. "And you are Detective Wammy, am I correct?" The boy said this in such a mature voice he startled Wammy, an act that was getting to be all too common. Under normal circumstances Wammy would have been intrigued by the maturity, but Ryuuzaki had the same manor of speaking so he was not too captivated. "Yes, how do you know my name, child?" he asked politely. "My father told me great tales of you." The boy calmly stated. "I know you of all people would be bored of such comments but when I grow up I want to become just like you." The boy stated this with no emotion. _Ah, another strange one. _Wammy thought, thinking back to the boy he had waiting in his hotel. "You do not have to wait until you are older, I started when I was barely older than you. All you need is a little help. Come, I will take you there." Wammy extended his hand to the boy. "Where is there?" he asked cautiously, but took the hand all the same. "Wammy's House for Gifted Children, I believe you qualify." He gripped the boys' hand and walked with him in the general direction of the Wammy House.


	4. The Name

Hello again

Hello again! This is the fourth chapter of Prodigy. L reveals his true name to Watari, don't worry, this is not the end, there is still more to come!

The door shuts quietly as a soaked Detective Wammy walks in. The young Ryuuzaki runs up to the man. "Did you find him?" Wammy answers with a nod. Ryuuzaki smiles. "Thank you Watari." They stand in the foyer for a while before Watari makes a move. "Well, It's getting late, why don't we sleep on it?" Ryuuzaki nods. "I already turned off the computer, I do believe you take that as a sign that I will not be going back on tonight. Good night Watari." Ryuuzaki shuffles back to his room and closes the door.

_Those boys are so alike. They both had their homes burned down by the same arsonist, they both have the same manor of speaking, and to top it all off they both are geniuses. This Nate River, I hope to see him again someday. _Watari thinks as he drifts off to sleep.

In the other room Ryuuzaki is far from sleeping. _Every time I close my eyes I think of it, the fire. Perhaps I am developing a case of insomnia._ He thinks. Soon he can't take it any longer and grabs a book he had been reading from his desk. He opens it to the page he left off on and begins to read.

_This is so predictable; it is obvious she's going to be killed. _Ryuuzaki thinks as he reads the book. The book he was reading was recommended to him by Watari when he asked him if there was any book he owned that would pose as a challenge to him. He then recalled the words Watari had spoken to him a few days ago. _You are a genius, therefore it will be hard to find a book that challenges you, but have this one for now. Tomorrow I shall find some Shakespeare for you to read._ Shakespeare was indeed one of the most challenging things he had read, it was among the only things that thrilled him and let his mind wander. Going back to reading the normal book was kind of depressing for him.

Ryuuzaki finished the book and went to place it back on the shelf when his eyes found something. On the shelf was a box tied with string. Attached to the string was a card. _To Ryuuzaki From: Watari : You should have finished the other book by now. _The card read. Ryuuzaki opened the boy and found a complete collection of Shakespeare's works. He smiled. "Thank you Watari."

The next morning Ryuuzaki took Wammy aside to talk to him. "Watari, I think it's time I've told you my real name." Wammy was startled. "You do not have to if you do not want to, Ryuuzaki." Ryuuzaki shook his head. "I want to tell you, but you have to promise not to laugh." Wammy was puzzled, but nodded all the same, wondering what kind of name could be so funny that he had to promise not to laugh. "My real name is Lawliet." Ryuuzaki/L/Lawliet stated hesitantly. The boy looked up to the man, waiting for him to laugh, but it never came. "You aren't going to laugh?" "Why should I? It's a good name." Wammy smiled. "Thank you, but I would like you to continue to call me Ryuuzaki, if it is not to much trouble." Lawliet stated. "Of course, having known you as Ryuuzaki for over a year, it would be strange to start calling you something else."

The phone rang, alarming both the men from their thoughts. "Hello? Yes, this is he; may I ask who is calling?" Watari spoke into the phone. "Really, that well? I see, well, god bye." Watari hung up the phone and smiled at Lawliet. "The boy you found proved to be a huge success. He is at the Wammy House right now, word has it he and another boy scored the highest on the exams. The boy has been given the alias Near symbolizing that he is the nearest, closest, person to match the Great Detective L." The boy stared, dumbfounded. "Yes, the Wammy House is actually a kind of academy for gifted, orphan children. There the children are raised to become great detectives, namely, you." Watari explained. Ryuuzaki was still dumbfounded, but uttered a singly word. "What?" It was too much information too fast for even his brain to comprehend. "You have become a legend. Everyone knows the name L, the greatest detective in the world." Watari smiled at the boy. "The school's new aim is to train the children to become the next 'L'. All of the promising children are given an alias similar to yours, using the first letter of their original name. The boy, Near, has chosen 'N' as his alias." Watari finished with a smile (he does that a lot) Ryuuzaki finally regained his composure and smiled. "I-I did it!!" He stated. Watari was confused. "You did what exactly?" Ryuuzaki smiled. "Before her death my mother asked me to do something with my life, she wanted me to be successful. My father, after he told me stories of Detective Wammy he would tell me to become just like him, like you." As Ryuuzaki finished Wammy noticed something, the boy no longer had the sad look he always wore when he talked about his past life.

"Saying it like that, don't you miss them?" Wammy inquired. Ryuuzaki looked up. "A little. But I'm not sad anymore." Ryuuzaki looked to the table, blushing. "Why is that?" "Because, I found you. You are like a father to me, Watari." Ryuuzaki left it that that and walked back to his room, leaving the man to ponder what the meaning of his words were.

"A father…" Wammy stated, remembering his son. _They are so much alike, they both like to mess with me._


	5. Encounter

Hello

Hello!! Sorry for not updating, I've been busy, anime and reading are a dangerous combination… anyway, I'm back with the fifth chapter of Prodigy. There's a slight hint that Wammy considers L his son in this chap, see if you can spot it. Enjoy!!

* * *

Across the town from the hotel where Detective Wammy and L inhabit a young boy lays wake in bed. He is a small boy with ivory hair. The boy cannot seem to close his eyes; he is dwelling on all the events that led him to be in a bed at The Wammy House. The boy has been trying to remember exactly what had transpired the night The Great Detective Wammy had taken him by the hand and led him to the orphanage. No matter how many times he tried to remember, all that lingered was the smell of smoke and his mothers screams as she tried to save her one and only child.

Having no luck recalling his past life the boy decided to dwell on the events that transpired that day. He aced the examination andwas taken out of the classroom and given the name Near to symbolize he was the closest to 'L'. The moment he was given the name was the proudest moment of his life so far. He did not think such trival words as "I wish my parents were here to see this." Or, "Are they proud of me?" Although it was a moment he wished to share with his family the pain it brought him was too much.

He chose to forget it all, forget the house, forget the family, forget all of it so that it wouldn't bring any more pain. It was useless to him, he was a detective; there was no room in his mind to remember trivial things such as family, all that mattered was solving cases. Although he had convinced himself of this, he still felt a stab of sadness as he tried to forget his parents smiling faces. _Don't remember don't remember don't remember…you have no use for this. They are dead, they do not matter anymore, forget them, you will be happier. _He always told himself. Near had been trying every night to push thoughts of his tragic childhood out of his mind but to no avail. Every night, try as he may, he could not bring himself to forget his parents. He had asked one of the counselors at the orphanage about it and all they told him was that it would fade with time. That wasn't good enough for Near, he wanted an exact time so that he would know how long he would have to endure the sadness.

"Hey Near!" A girl called to him. It was then that Near realized it was morning. _Another sleepless night._ He thought to himself. He knew it wasn't healthy, but he couldn't stop. He was afraid that if he closed his eyes he would relive it all, the pain, the sadness, the heat from the flames, it still haunted him. Near dragged himself out of bed, not pausing to brush his hair, such trivial things did not bother him. Near was a very rational person, he never did anything unless it was necessary, and that included brushing up on appearance. And so the start of another long and boring day began.

Wammy woke and opened his door. He did not know what woke him all there was was silence. Wammy finally knew what had woke him it was the silence. Normally the boy would be up, tapping away at his keyboard, looking for crime. But today there was none of that, it was silent as the grave. Wammy went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast and hopefully find out where the boy had gone.

"Good morning Watari." A familiar voice called. Watari saw the boy sitting in an armchair in the living room. The boys' peculiar sitting position didn't bother Wammy as much as it used to. "Good morning, Ryuuzaki." Ryuuzaki sat there, staring at nothing, deep in thought. "Watari, can we go out today?" The boy asked. Wammy thought for a second. "Yes, we could, today is a lovely day. Is there somewhere you wanted to go?" Watari looked to the boy.

Surprisingly, the boy was staring back at him, a smile plastered across his face. "Yes, I would like to meet Near." He stated with a hint of enthusiasm in his words. "Of course, Near will be happy." The two finished breakfast and got their coats.

"Near, there's someone very special here to see you." A female called. "Alright." Near said with a sigh. He stood up, leaving the card tower he was building to fall on its own.

When Near walked into the waiting room he gasped. Sitting on one of the chairs was Detective Wammy. "Hello Detective Wammy." He stated. Near glanced at the boy sitting, crouching, beside the old man. "Who's the other boy, is he another orphan?"

Wammy smiled. "In a way, yes. His house was burned down by the same arsonist as yours was." The spiky-haired boy got off the chair and walked towards Near. "Hello, my name is 'L', pleased to meet you." The boy extended his hand, but Near couldn't shake it, he was too baffled by all of it.

Suddenly he regained his composure, but did not extent his hand. "The real 'L' would not be so foolish as to come out in the open like this. If you were the real 'L' you would know this. Even if you were 'L' you would not have time to come to this place, and call for me specifically. In conclusion, you are not 'L'." Near stated matter-of-factly.

He expected to be told off, but instead he got a round of applause. "Your perception is superb. Yes, you are indeed worthy of being called Near. However, I am the real 'L', I was the one that tracked you down hand had Watari find you. Think what you want, but I am the real 'L'."

Near flinched, the other boy had a sharp tongue, much like his own. Near decided to switch gears. "I am sorry for my rudeness, it is nice to meet you." He attempted a smile but the result was a mix of a frown and a yawn. The other boy tried as well, but his "smile" was just as twisted as Near's failed attempt.

And so it was that Near met his hero, 'L'

* * *

What do you think? I was out of ideas and almost thought of dropping the story, but I decided not to. There is more to come, please keep reading and as always reviews are welcome.

-Saph-


	6. Kira

Hello, this is the sixth chapter of Prodigy

Hello, this is the sixth chapter of Prodigy. For everyone that has read the story from the beginning, thank you. For those who added my story to you favorites and commented, thank you so much!! Please enjoy this chapter!!

-Saph

* * *

Watari woke one morning to the familiar sound of the keyboard. He was used to waking like that every morning, it meant the boy had found something fun to do. He had finally accepted the nickname Watari, it seemed like part of his identity now.

Watari got dressed and walked to the kitchen. Just as he was passing Ryuuzaki's door he was called.

"Watari, please come in."

The boy was as polite as always. Watari walked into the semi-bright room.

"Good morning, Ryuuzaki."

The boy nodded. And continued to stare at the screen. Watari saw the boy's expression and looked at the screen.

The monitor displayed a string of criminal deaths.

"What is this?" Watari gasped.

Ryuuzaki turned in his chair to face the old man, his piercing eyes worried. The word he said next was just as horrific. "Kira."

* * *

Ryuuzaki paced the room, he had spent the past thirty minutes explaining to Watari about Kira. The old man had collapsed in a chair, it was too much for him to comprehend.

"So what are you thinking?" He asked the boy.

Ryuuzaki continued to pace. "Call the FBI, we will need them to help us. Also, get some kind of link to a news station, we might need to do a broadcast."

"You plan on working on this from the shadow's don't you?"

The boy nodded, his pacing increasing. He was silent for quite a while. "Get some fake Ids' as well, if worse comes to worse I may have to reveal myself to the FBI agents. Also, contact Near."

Watari looked at the boy with perplexed eyes. "What are you planning?"

"Can you contact Near and tell him to come here personally?"

Watari wasted no time, he got his coat on and went straight to the Wammy House.

* * *

Near was not surprised when Watari showed up to tell him to go with him. He had heard of the newest criminal, Kira, and was already forming a plan to try and solve the case. He was surprised when Wammy lead him to a hotel.

"L resides here, he is in my room right now. I swear on my reputation as The Great Detective Wammy that this boy is the real L. Now, come inside."

Wammy pulled the small boy along, it surprised Near how fast the old man could run.

* * *

When they opened the door L was standing in the center of the room.

"Hello, my name is L, we have met before and I assure you I am the real L. Times are desperate and that is why I'm revealing myself to you. Please take to heart what I have to say right now, and promise to keep it a secret."

Near nodded.

"I want you to leave the Wammy House and form a secret organization to hunt Kira. Gather some trustworthy members and make sure you keep yourselves hidden. Burn all evidence of your existence as I have already done to myself."

Near nodded again. "I have already planned for this. I know a few people on the outside who wish to help. We shall be known as the SPK."

The band to hunt Kira was set.

End

* * *

Sorry about the cliffy. I kinda wrote this pretty late and I wanted to finish it. Please don't be mad at me. I'm pretty sure this will be the final chapter of Prodigy. I will mark it as complete for now but please check again, I might add another chapter about Mello.

-Saph


	7. Mello

With encouragement from Kellyangel1 I have decided to create another chapter to Prodigy

With encouragement from Kellyangel1 I have decided to create another chapter to Prodigy. This chapter will kind of develop the plot of the story original story. Although there is still a lot of stuff to cover for it to be from the real Deathnote this is probably close to the last chapter of my story. It's kind of strange, I started this thing just to show how I believed Watari met L and yet it's become a background story of the actual Deathnote.

-Saph

* * *

"Mello, could you come into my study for a moment?" The head counselor called for Mello.

Mello ran to the old mans' study. "What?" Mello was an impolite boy with straight-cut blond hair. Nothing about his really stood out, not while he was always second to N. N, he hated that letter, ever since he had come to the Wammy House he was always second on the list, the letter N always standing above his own 'M'.

"Congratulations, you are now head of the class."

Mello smiled. 'So I finally beat that anti-social freak Near?" Mello sneered when he said the name of his rival.

The counselor hesitated. "No. Near has left the Wammy House and as such has forfeited all his past ties here. We would like to search for him, but he went missing on a trip with Wammy. He was signed out, and because he has not been signed back in he will be considered absent until his return. Until such time you are all we have." The counselor seemed saddened by what he was saying and seemed to disapprove of Mello being head.

Mello was mad. He was always second and when he was finally first it was by default. "Fine, I'm leaving too." That was all he said before he stormed out of the room in a huff.

Mello had never been this mad, not when another kid had kicked a soccer ball at his face, not when another had purposefully whacked him in the face with the tire swing (the kid had woken up at the hospital); none of it compared to what he felt right then.

Mello walked to the front doors, being sure to slam the door.

Outside it was raining but Mello didn't care, he continued on.

* * *

Mello waltzed into a bar and deliberately pissed off a load of drunken idiots.

"You little BRAT!!" One of the men tried to knife him but Mello was too quick, he dodged the blow and the bum's own momentum carried him to the wall, burying his knife into the wooden wall.

"If you don't want to waste your time wasting away on beer, then come with me." Mello said this and stormed out of the bar.

The drunken hicks were left to stare at the swinging door in wonder, but they soon followed the cocky brat.

It was done, Mello had found his team. He was going to use them to bring down N.

* * *

Yeah, for all you Mello lovers, so sorry, but this was how it turned out. I have nothing against Mello, he's great, what he did for Near was wonderful, but I needed to do this to him for something I have planned later. Wow, this was not the last chapter. There is going to be more!!

-Saph


	8. The Kira Case

The eighth Chapter of Prodigy

The eighth Chapter of Prodigy!! I can't believe it's gone on this long, I only planned for it to be a one-shot of L and Watari, then into a few chapters, at most five about how the SPK came into being. But 8 chapters!! Light appears in this chapter, hope you don't mind I used his real name instead of Kira. Thanks to everyone that read my story and even more thanks to those who reviewed!!

-Saph

A dark, dank, smelling-of-manure, abandoned warehouse; when Mello left the Wammy House he hadn't thought things through, a stupid mistake for someone of his caliber, the only thought going through his head was how to defeat Near. This was where Mello lived now. His headquarters was a string of these run-dwon warehouses. He had gathered a few followers, mostly just drunken jerks, but brawn would win over brain, he hoped.

There was only one upside to being in that warehouse; the whole place was filled with old, forgotten chocolate bars. The place used to be a storage place where the factories would send their goods, but the factories closed when they ran out of money.

In this place Mello was gorging on these chocolate bars, reading a comic he had picked up off the street.

On the other side of town Near was better off then Mello. He had established a secret, underground hideout filled with the latest technology. He had filled the place with computers and such and the place was littered with toys. Although he was a genius he did enjoy the simple pleasures a set of army men could bring.

Near had gathered many comrades, they were the best of the best. All of them were advanced computer technicians or something else that required brains. Near knew that to be the greatest detective you needed brains and he had just that.

Asides from having better accommodations then Mello, Near also had one other thing; a head start on the Kira case.

Ryuuzaki was typing at his computer, yet again. He had been up for a fortnight researching the Kira case. So far there were no leads, all he had uncovered was that Kira could kill without physical contact with the victim and that was just a guess.

_Where are you Kira? What are you doing now? _Those were the most common questions that went through his head as he stared at the clues he had.

"Ha ha!! Die you criminals!! Die!!" Light was having fun. To everybody else in his hose it sounded like he was playing a really crazy game, but he was really writing down names. As if writing people's names could be so fun. Light was writing in the deathnote, he had already filled half the page with names of famous criminals and watched them die, he was going to continue until he had used up all the lines on the page.

Sorry about the length, I couldn't really find a lot of put in here. Light acting like a hyped-up teen was random. Yet again I have to apologize to all Light fams about how I portrayed him Please review!!

-Saph


	9. Premonition

Hello! It's been FOREVER since I've updated this story, I kinda stopped liking Deathnote, but I really want to continue this fic. And I was reading through my fics and I really liked the part with Light/Kira acting like a hyped-up kid. Haha. If anyone's still reading, thank you, really. Anyway, without further ado, I bring you Chapter 9!

-Saph

* * *

Detective Wammy was roughly woken on a Saturday morning by a stream of violent curses coming from his charge's room. Ryuuzaki was up, and mad.

"Is something the matter, Ryuuzaki?" Wammy asked, gently knocking on the hard-wood door. He let himself in, hoping it would not set the teen on edge.

He was aghast at what he found. Everything and anything that could be picked up had been picked up and thrown someplace else. The countless books that were Ryuuzaki's prized possessions had been pulled from the shelves and thrown across the room. The piles of pages of loose-leaf that held all the facts about the Kira Case had been scattered. Even the chair had been pushed over and now lay overtop of a mass of papers. Amidst all of the untidiness Ryuuzaki stood. He was breathing heavily, apparently not used to using all the energy it took to mess up his study. Something was indeed wrong.

"What is the matter, Ryuuzaki?" Wammy asked in a meek tone, hoping against hope that the boy was not mad at him.

"The matter, Watari? Must you know?" Ryuuzaki spoke in a hurried tone, his voice had an edge to it this morning. "Very well, I shall tell you," He sighed and bent over to set the chair back up. With another sigh Ryuuzaki threw himself onto the chair and cradled his head in his hand. "The Police Force has taken their men off the Kira Case." Ryuuzaki sighed.

"Is that really a big problem, Ryuuzaki?" Wammy asked; he really couldn't see anything wrong.

"Yes!" Ryuuzaki snapped, lifting his head so he could glare at the elder. As soon as he realized what he was doing he slumped back in his chair. "Forgive me, Watari, but this case…"

"It is important that you solve this case, correct?" Wammy asked, he was met by the boy's startled expression.

"How did you…?" Ryuuzaki started.

"It's always the same story. It was like this with the BB Murder case* as well."

For the first time in a long time Ryuuzaki smiled. "You know me too well, old friend."

Wammy returned the smile. "Yes." He looked around the study. "After I help you clean up I can go down to the office and see if any of them are willing to continue the case."

"That is a good idea, Watari," Ryuuzaki began, getting up as he did so. "But there is no need, we must move."

"I see. A new hotel?" Wammy hated moving around so much, but if you lived with Ryuuzaki it was a must.

"Yes, I must move closer to where things are going to take place; and I think I'd better act in this one too." Ryuuzaki took a look around his mess.

"Do you mean you are going to go out of hiding?"

"No." Ryuuzaki walked around the room. "If I am correct, then this shall be the last case I shall ever take." Ryuuzaki had a sad look about him as he finished.

"So you're planning to retire?" Wammy asked, he wondered about the sad expression.

"I may never be able to come back here." Ryuuzaki sighed.

* * *

WOW! The great L predicts his own death! I'm not sure if I'll make another chapter, the thing is done from what I can see, if you would like me to continue please tell me so in a review! Thank you to everyone that read my fic to the end!

-Saph


End file.
